Memoria Distante
by Chofz
Summary: Para VanVen Day (atrasado). Recuerdos que flotan aqui y alla. Hay uno a lo lejos que muestra sufrimiento, pero más alla, esperanza y amor. Pero ellos solo esperan.


Kingdom Hearts © Square-Enix

Esto es por el Día de VanVen, pero no lo acabe a tiempo... Pero aquí esta. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

En la oscuridad, varios puntos de luz se elevan hacia la infinidad. Recuerdos que flotan por aquí y por allá, buscando ser evocados por su dueño. Solo uno está quieto desde hace un largo tiempo. Durante los últimos años se ha ido empequeñeciendo, pero ahora que poco a poco se acerca la claridad hacia los otros recuerdos, este se va reforzando gracias a la fuerza de un corazón.

Aún siendo distante, se pueden observar pequeños movimientos desde la luz. Mínimos destellos de oscuridad, que aún atormentan esa frágil memoria. Molestando sin ningún resultado la pequeña luz que ahí se halla.

Este fragmento trata de un solo lugar. Un cuarto donde la ausencia de color es extrema. Pero hay dos cuerpos moviéndose a lo largo de la habitación, luchando por no ser olvidados, pero tratando de no corromper el orden y ser llevados al caos.

Vanitas es el dueño de esta inquietante oscuridad que danza en la estancia. Sin tener una particular alegría de estar encerrado ahí, siempre tratando de despertar a la triste figura que lo acompaña. Justo al centro del cuarto esta colocada un especie de trono, donde descansa Ventus, propietario de la poca luz que hay en la memoria.

El chico rubio está conectado de algún modo al corazón del poseedor de los recuerdos. Es por eso que solo se encuentra ausente de conciencia, pero al estar su cuerpo ahí presente, cabe la posibilidad de que pueda escuchar y entender lo que pasa alrededor de su entidad.

Harto de las mismas acciones de hace ya un tiempo, Vanitas intenta algo nuevo.

-Por qué…? – Al momento de utilizar su voz, se oye el eco por toda la habitación. Está de espaldas al presente; con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia lo indefinido. Se aclara la voz para poder continuar – Por qué me trajiste contigo?

Al querer obtener respuesta, se voltea para poder ver a su supuesto oyente.

-Mientras tú estas en no se dónde, yo debo esperar aquí. Hasta que tu estúpido corazón regrese… y así podré tener el poder de nuevo. Te venceré, Ventus – Vanitas fulminó al otro chico con la mirada. Dando un bramido, continuó - Mírate! Eres tan patético. Ni pudiste controlar tu corazón, y ve en donde nos has metido.

Volteando hacia algún lugar, con la mirada triste y lejana, decidió dar una pausa a su discurso; donde, pensándolo mejor, sus ojos cambiaron y se turnaron con furia hacia el chico sentado.

-Inútil… Todo esto es por tu debilidad. Por qué debo ser parte de ti, alguien tan cobarde y llorón? Debiste haberme dejado tener control sobre todo lo que es nuestro y hubiera sido nuestro. Eres realmente humillante…

Atiborrado de coraje, el chico de ojos amarillos alzó la voz, esperando ser escuchado.

-Puedo matarte aquí, ahora mismo! Y tú… Tú ahí sin hacer nada! Abandonándome en la locura! Quién te crees que eres?! – Con los brazos extendidos corrió hacia la figura sobre el asiento. Al estar a unos metros de distancia, salieron llamaradas de oscuridad y rayos de su mano, donde su Keyblade había aparecido. Siguió corriendo, decidido a hacer su golpe, pero justo al momento de hacer contacto, su mano se movió hacia la derecha, clavando la llave en el trono blanco, haciendo varias grietas alrededor.

-Idiota… - Con ojos cerrados y mostrando sus dientes, enseñó su gran pesar. Lograron salir un par de lágrimas de sus párpados. Después de esto, los abrió, y volteó a ver a su contrario, que seguía transmitiendo de igual manera paz y nostalgia – Yo traté… No. Tú me abandonaste con ese vejete. Me dejaste para que me maltratara todo lo que quisiera. Nunca pensaste en mí al volver. Pero, sabes una cosa? Yo te llamaba desde la parte de corazón que me dejaste, ella siempre quiso contactar a su otra parte – Vanitas seguía recargado sobre su espada, viendo el rostro del rubio – Te contaré un pequeño secreto. Siempre he sentido lo que tú has presenciado. Todo. Desde la alegría de estar con tus amigos, hasta cuando estabas solo y triste. Recuerdo tu confusión cuando extrañabas algo y no sabías exactamente qué era. Yo supuse que sentías también lo que yo. Esa misma noche, después de tanto entrenamiento, heridas y ridiculizaciones del estúpido Xehanort, soñé contigo. Que nos encontrábamos, pero no sabías que yo estaba ahí. En el momento que te vi sentí algo en mi pecho… Un deseo descontrolable por ti. Por tu piel tan delicada. No sabía que me pasaba, así que sólo me acerqué y, tú estando de espaldas, puse mis brazos alrededor de tu pecho y cuello; cuando mi mano empezó a juguetear por tu piel. Pero hubo un momento donde el deseo fue demasiado, que sólo agarre fuertemente tu cuello y mordí lo que tanto deseaba. De tu boca salió un gemido que me hizo querer aún más de tu piel. Con mi lengua saboree el largo de tu cuello y llegando hasta tu hombro, mordí de nuevo. Nació en todo mi cuerpo el sentimiento más vívido que he tenido. Mis labios pasaron a tu oreja, donde solo los pasé suavemente. Yo sabía que te gustaba eso, por como te movías cuando lo hacía. Mientras yo estaba ocupado con eso, mi mano empezó a tener diversión también. Ella recorría tus labios, hasta que dejaste entrar mis dedos, y con tu lengua bailabas con ellos… Creo que fue demasiado para los dos, porque me desperté al instante. Sospeché que tu también lo habías hecho, y que lo habías disfrutado, pero quedaría en el olvido que fui yo el quien te hizo gozar tal aventura.

Vanitas se enderezó, y sacó de un solo movimiento su Keyblade. Miró con superioridad al otro chico. Se decidió en un segundo; con un rápido movimiento, su espada estaba a unos centímetros del cuello del rubio, la mano del chico de ojos amarillos haciendo soporte sobre el trono y sus labios apenas tocando la oreja del otro. Con un susurro logro decir:

-Anhelo tener tu cuerpo a mi merced de nuevo, Ventus. Pero… - El dueño de la oscuridad se separó del amo de la luz; pero seguía apuntándole con su arma – Eso no pasará hasta que regreses a la vida. Qué diversión tendría un depredador acechando a su presa media muerta y dormida? No. Es por eso que esperaré. El tiempo necesario. Me resistiré las ganas de matarte… Me resistiré las ganas de amarte.

Afuera del recuerdo, aún hay oscuridad. Sólo los que recuerdan a los gemelos contrarios podría ver que sucede. En la inmensidad se pierden recuerdos y se ganan otros, pero esas sensibles y fuertes figuras luchan por no quedar en el olvido. Buscando ser evocados por su dueño. Acompañados el uno por el otro, esperan.

* * *

Reviews por favor!

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! :)


End file.
